


Bribed

by Make_It_Purple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Identity Reveal, Romance, Swearing, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk what to tag lol, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_It_Purple/pseuds/Make_It_Purple
Summary: In which Adrien really wants to know who Ladybug is and bribes his kwami with cheese. Will Plagg have enough willpower to resist?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Bribed

**Author's Note:**

> It's Thanksgiving and I have some downtime, so... why not write a Miraculous fanfic? Also, sorry for any typos.

"What about a Limburger? It says here that the cheese is known for its pungent smell caused by the amount of time it ages", Adrien all but shoved a picture of the cheese in front of Plagg's face.

Plagg's mouth was watering now, "Really, you don't say?"

"What about Camembert that has been aged for five years? The stinkier the better", Adrien knew Plagg wouldn't be able to resist. The kwami would do anything for cheese.

Tikki's voice kept speaking to him in Plagg's mind. He could hear Tikki reminding him of the consequences that an identity reveal could have. But... Plagg ~~wanted~~ needed cheese.

Plagg had an idea, "What if I give you a clue about who Ladybug is?"

Adrien's eyebrows raised slightly, contemplating Plagg's idea.

"Ok, not a bad idea. Give me the clue", Adrien desperately wanted to know.

"Not so fast, model boy. Get me the Limburger first!", Plagg demanded.

Adrien hit the deliver button on his phone. His Dad would probably think his son has a cheese addiction.

"Ok, I got you your cheese. Now tell me!" Adrien's eyes lit up, excited to figure out who his lady was.

"Well, this person is in your class, and has a crush on you", Plagg wondered if his chosen would figure this out.

Adrien took a look at a photo of his class. He knew that it couldn't be Chloe, Alya, Alex, Juleka, Rose, Mylene, or Lila. They were all akumatized and Ladybug has been there for each and every one of them to purify the akuma.

Everyone except for...

"MARINETTE?!" Adrien yelled out.

"Wow, you really did figure it out! Good job kiddo. Now- oh no", Plagg saw Adrien's face that was full of love and admiration.

"All your lovey-dovey looks are making me hungry", Plagg took a wedge of Camembert and gulped the whole thing.

"Marinette is my lady. She's been ladybug this whole time. Ladybug was sitting behind me this whole time! I love her!" Adrien stared at Marinette in the class photo with a smile on his face.

"I didn't know that you loved her. I thought she was "just a friend."

Adrien's face paled, "Oh no. Plagg, I've been calling ladybug "just a friend."

"Yep."

"She likes me, and I constantly told her that she was just a friend."

"It was at this moment that he knew he fucked up", Plagg snickered.

Adrien glared at the kwami of destruction. He wasn't wrong, though.

"Should I tell her that I'm cat noir? I think I'll tell her", Adrien couldn't wait to tell her tomorrow.

"Hold up, model boy. Tikki would kill me if she found out that you found out who Ladybug is. So, don't tell her. You could give her a few hints about who you are, but she has to figure it out on her own."

Adrien just wanted to blurt out that he was cat noir, but her finding out on her own was probably better.

_____________________________The Next Day____________________________

Adrien needed to find Marinette. His father allowed him to go out for a little. He was going to the Trocadero esplanade. He had texted Alya earlier to ask where she might be. At first he thought she would be at her house, but he wanted to check, but no. Apparently, Marinette likes to work on her fashion designs there. 

Adrien saw her walking towards the Trocadero esplanade, the breeze blowing her hair (she's not wearing pigtails) as she walked. He beamed when she saw him and smiled at him.

"Hey, bugaboo", Adrien flashed his signature Cat Noir smile.

All Marinette could do was stand up taller, gape at him, point a finger at him and say,"guhhh."

Adrien chuckled and placed his finger on the bottom of her chin as he pushed her mouth closed.

"Careful there, Princess. You don't want flies to go in your mouth", Adrien retracted his hand.

"Y-you're c-cat noir? Ohmygoshyoucalledmebugabooandwe'renotsupposedtoknoweachother'sidentities", Marinette let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse and looked very confused for a moment and asked how he figured it out.

"Well... I may or may not have bribed Plagg to tell me who ladybug is", Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Plagg came out of Adrien's binder and noticed the angry look on Tikki's face, "Woah, woah, woah, sugarcube. It's ok. He figured it out on his own. I just gave him a clue. That's all. You didn't say I couldn't do that Plus, he promised me cheese."

"You and your stupid cheese addiction!" Tikki exclaimed.

Tikki was so going to lecture Plagg later.

"Marinette, I remember you said that you were in love with another boy, so It's-"

"The other boy was you, Adrien", Marinette cut him off.

Marinette felt a burst of confidence and interwined both of their hands together. Pushing herself up on her tippy-toes, she pressed her lips to his peach ones.

Adrien smiled against her lips. His hands went to her hips, and her hands moved around his neck.

Marinette pulled back so she could catch her breath. Adrien did the same.

Marinette guided him towards a nearby bench and they both sat down. Marinette pulled out her sketchbook out and was about to draw some more designs, when suddenly,

"Ooh, Marinette! Draw me! Draw me! I'll even pose for you", Adrien pleaded.

Marinette smiled fondly at her kitty, "Okay, okay. I'll draw you."

Marinette couldn't help but giggle when she saw Adrien go into a ridiculous pose, nearly taking up the whole bench. He was laying sideways with his fist holding his chin up, while giving a sultry look.

After she finished sketching him, she showed it to him, and tore it off for him to keep.

Adrien took the piece of paper and laughed, "I look ridiculous."

"Utterly ridiculous", both said at the same time, mocking Chloe.

Both laughed and continued to talk about school, upcoming projects, Marinette's designs, and being superheroes, while stealing some kisses here and there. 

The two of them walked around Paris and enjoyed each other's presence, until there was an akuma attack. 

"Why can't Hawk Moth take a break?" Marinette groaned.

Adrien laughed, "C'mon. Let's go save the day, like we always do."

And they did.

It was them against the world. 


End file.
